<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ninja Weddings and Babies by hikonami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041097">Ninja Weddings and Babies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikonami/pseuds/hikonami'>hikonami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Era Hyugas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cousin Incest, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikonami/pseuds/hikonami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my idea of how some of the couples in the Naruto verse came to exist, They take place in the timeline that I've created where Neji didn't die and Rock Lee is married to a Hyuga and has an older son named Punk. It will explore different relationships, but all of them happen at the same time. I will try to explain how all of them had children almost at the same time as well... There's a complete fanfic about Rock Lee in this time line, that is New Era Hyugas. The complete fanfic of Neji and Hanabi is A very Odd Engagement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Yuuhi Kurenai, Hyuuga Hanabi/Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Rock Lee/Other(s), Sai &amp; Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Era Hyugas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto had just gotten married. Kakashi couldn't belieave his student was a married man. If only Minato Sensei were there to see this. Everyone seemed happy and enjoying themselves. Kakashi, as the Hokage, had to deal with the wedding from a political point of view. He had to deal with international guests, The Feudal Lord and his comitee... It had been a nightmare in terms of logistics and paperwork. He had been very busy, so he was happy to sneak around and chat with old friends, Gai, Kurenai and Shizune were sitting together. Kakashi noticed that Kurenai's daughter, Mirai; looked more and more like her. Mirai seemed very happy. Asuma Sarutobi died before his daughter's birth. But Kakashi knew that wherever he was, he was happy to see his little girl like that. By looking at the cheery girl, smiling and laughing he felt happy. Kakashi had had a very sad life, he had lost his loved ones due to war, he himself had lost focus. It had been thanks to becoming a sensei and seeing his friend Obito one more time that he had been able to move on. But he never forgot that he had always had people trying to help him. His best friend, Maito Gai never gave up on him. Asuma and Kurenai also tried. In a way he owed them so much.<br/>
By looking at Mirai he was glad she was growing up in a world with no wars, her life wouldn't be in danger. She wouldn't have to grow up to be a ninja if she didn't want it. He had made that call for the academy. In the past, all children born in the village had to go to the Ninja academy and those who showed talent to become ninjas became ninjas. Now, only those who wanted to go would go. Kurenai noticed Kakashi only looking at them.</p><p>Kurenai: Well Hokage-sama. Would you care to join us?<br/>
Kakashi: I'll join you... But you guys don't have to call me like that... Kakashi is fine.<br/>
Gai: Well, it's weird isn't... When a student gets married.... It makes you feel old...<br/>
Ebisu: It seems only yesterday that they were anoying kids running around...<br/>
Kakashi: But now they are adults. They have changed.... Naruto has become the hero of the ninja world<br/>
Kurenai: Hinata has become a self-confident woman, and now she is a married woman. I think I'd better get going now... It's getting late, and Mirai has to keep with her sleeping schedule, I should get going now.<br/>
Kakashi: I'll walk you home. I want to rest too...</p><p>Kurenai and Kakashi left the party and started walking. Their homes where very near, so walking together didn't feel like a problem for any of them. Kurenai was walking with Mirai next to her. The little girl was holding her mother's hand, Kakashi was walking next to Mirai, the little girl did something unexpected, she grabbed Kakashi's hand. He was surprised and moved by the gesture. The girl was all but smiles. Kurenai noticed it and only smiled. Kakashi didn't let go of the girls hand. Mirai saw something that called her attention, she did something no one saw coming... she let go of her mother's hand, held Kakashi's tightly , she ran pulling him with her... She wanted to see some fireflies and she was excited showing them to him. Mirai had always been cherry and friendly, but she had never had that reaction with Kakashi. He was very sweet with her, and following her wherever she pulled him to. They arrived at Kurenai's building first, Mirai, once again grabbed Kakashi's hand and pulled him into the apartment. There she showed him her toys. Kakashi decided to play with the girl. He had never played with a child like that. It actually made him happy to share this experience. Kurenai didn't say much, Mirai usually played like that with Shikamaru. But now, she was trying to get Kakashi's attention. After a while, she finally fell asleep. Kurenai was embarrased at what had happened.</p><p>Kurenai: Kakashi... I am really sorry. I don't know what happened to her... You wanted to rest and ended spending your time playing with a 3-year-old.<br/>
Kakashi: No... there's nothing to be embarrased for. I actually enjoyed every moment. It is the first time I play with a child... It is refreshing to see her like that.<br/>
Kurenai: I understand what you mean. When she was born, we were in a war, the fourth ninja war... I had fought in a war as a young girl, you did too... But, in that moment, with my baby in my arms... I was so affraid for her... I couldn't stop thinking if she would have a future...<br/>
Kakashi: But she does... I will work with all my might to make sure we do not get in more wars... I want this peace we have among shinobi to last for generations. I am also making sure Naruto learns how to do that too...I hope Mirai has a bright future just like she is.</p><p>Without noticing, both of them had narrowed the space between them, they were very close and looking into each other's eyes. Kurenai felt relieved and greatful with Kakashi for sharing those words with her. She placed her right hand on his left cheek. He grabbed her hand and kept it in his cheek. Without relizing what was happening, Kurenai started pulling his mask down. He didn't stop her. She had only seen his complete face once before. But now, there he was in all his might. Kakashi was a handsome man for sure, but the way he was looking at her, with tenderness, they way he had behaved with Mirai, and what he had just said... It felt right to kiss him. He kissed her back. It was a deep and sweet kiss... Warmth spread in her body, she hadn't kissed anyone since Asuma. Asuma.... She stopped the kiss. She was more embarrased now. He smiled back at her. Said good night, and said some words that would unleash a series of events they could never have seen coming...</p><p>Kakashi: I enjoyed tonight... May I come visit you again soon?<br/>
Kurenai: Yes... I think is a good idea...</p><p>Kakashi left and started thinking of how much he had enjoyed spending time with Kurenai and her daughter. He had never wanted or even planned to be with someone. He was affraid of losing loved ones. Things were different know. There weren't any wars. He was seeing how younger generations were forming families. He was just coming back form his student's wedding. Perhaps Kakashi could aspire to have a family of his own... At least have a meaningful relationship with someone, a meaningful romantic relationship. He had never thought of that before. He had never thought of Kurenai like that. True, he knew she was an attractive woman, but he had never considered courting her. It is true that she had loved and lost, Asuma's death had affected them all, but She was a survivor, someone who understood loss... They had become closer friends after Asuma's death. He had been feeling some hint of attraction for her in the last year. Somehow seeing her as a parent showed him a side he had never seen of her. He also understood that he could not see her as a fling. She was a dear friend, a mother, a loyal ninja of Konoha. He would treat her with respect and respect her daughter as well.</p><p>Kurenai started analyzing what had happened. She had kissed Kakashi. It wasn't like she hadn't received any attention from men in the last years, she had, but none called her attention. She loved Asuma too much, she loved him still. She knew she could never stop loving him, he was the love of her life. But also, both of them had discussed what the other should do in case one of them died... "MOVE ON"... Those had been his words... They had agreed it would be hard, but promised to at least give it a chance. Kurenai knew Kakashi was not someone who would see her as just a piece of meat. He had been very attentive to her in the last months, and today he had torn down the last wall, Mirai had reacted extremely positive to his presence. But most importantly, he actually enjoyed spending time with her... He asked permission to visit her... she had accepted... It was time to try to move on. She would do it to keep her promise to Asuma... If it didn't work, at least she had tried.....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Love or not?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakashi starts visiting Kurenai more often. They enjoy their time together. All of his free time is spent with her. Then something happens... Mirai does something that will change the course of things... What will Kakashi and Kurenai do?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the last two weeks Kakashi had had dinner at Kurenai's 10 times. Today he had cleared his schedule to have her and Mirai at his place. He liked cooking. It was one of his hobbies. He knew how to bake delicious meals. He decided Cook for both of them. People around them had an idea of what was going on between them. Shikamaru was extremely suspicious. His main worry was his goddaughter... But he wasn't sure of what was going on. The only ones who new for sure where his personal bodyguards, Sai and Neji Hyuga. They knew how often they saw each other, how much physical interaction they had (kissing and hugging so far... They were relieved they hasn't witnessed anything else). They never commented anything, but they both agree they resambled a family. Kakashi always país attention to Mirai. He was happy in her company. Mirai was crazy about him. That made Kurenai more and more attached to Kakashi. They both seemed happier since they started dating. It wasn't public yet, but it was obvious it would happen. Kakashi had everything almost done when his guests arrived.</p><p>Kurenai: Thank you for having us here. It smells delicious!<br/>Mirai: Kaka-chan! (jumping in to his arms)<br/>Kakashi: welcome both of you. Dinner is almost ready.... <br/>Kurenai: Did you Cook? <br/>Kakashi: of course! I am a great Cook.  Get ready for a feast! <br/>Mirai: ice-cream, ice-crean!<br/>Kakashi: food first little firefly...</p><p>Kurenai felt some kind of electricity running around her body every time she saw how lovely Kakashi treated her daughter. Her heart melted just by looking at both of them together. After dinner both of them spent time playing with Mirai. They lost track of time. Mirai fell asleep. It was too late for her. Kakashi offered them to stay. Mirai and Kurenai could stay in his bedroom. He would stay in the living room. He wanted to be with Kurenai but was never going to push her. She new that. If she wanted something more, she was the one to make the move. She accepted the invitation. While in Kakashi's room she felt the desire to be with him... It was a yearning... She hadn't been with anyone since Asuma... She was nervous, but she also wanted to be with Kakashi. She has changed clothes to some of Kakashi's. She quietly left the room as Mirai was sleeping. Kakashi was putting things away in the kitchen. He turned around to face her. They didn't speak. Kurenai just approached him. She pulled his shirt up, threw it on the floor and kiss him quite passionately. She followed by taking hers of. She pulled him into a kiss, an embrace. He held her tight and practically carried her to the couch. He asked her if she was sure. She smiled as said she wanted it to happen. The last remaining pieces of clothing came of. They were finally together. It was fantastic. Both of them tried to be as quiet as possible. It was hard not to be loud. At the moment of clímax Kurenai buried her nails in Kakashi's back, and he broke the armrest of the couch. They couldn't talk for minutes. They had to catch their breath. They smiled to each other. Words weren't necessary, they both understood that this was a real thing. They were a couple.</p><p>The following day was a Sunday. Kakashi, Kurenai and Mirai spent the whole morning together. They went together to have breakfast, to the park, walking around town... They resembled a happy family. Every single person they encountered smiled at them. Even Shikamaru, who wasn't thrilled with the idea, had to admit they made sense together. They parted ways in the early afternoon. Kakashi needed to talk to someone. No one was a better friend to him than Gai. He decided to visit him. He found him working out.</p><p>Kakashi: Gai... Don't over do it. <br/>Gai: hey! Kakashi! It's nice to see you! Haven't seen you in a couple of days... How are things going? <br/>Kakashi: well, I wanted to tell you first. Kurenai and I are officially dating... We are a couple.<br/>Gai: finally! I was wondering when you would get serious about her.<br/>Kakashi: what?! <br/>Gai: I know you... You've been interested in her for almost two years!! Hahahahaha... Don't look at me like that... Kurenai is a great woman! I am happy for both of you.... <br/>Kakashi: it was that obvious. Hmmm.... I though I kept it under the radar. <br/>Gai: you have... I bet only a handful of people knew about it. But for me not noticing that my eternal rival had feelings for someone... Come on! We have to celebrate this! Let's have some warm sake!</p><p>Kakashi was very glad Gai approved of the relationship. He was a dear friend, one of the people he trusted the most. The next weeks he used most of his free time with Kurenai and Mirai. He loved it. Every single second was precious... Sadly his hokage duties had him quite busy. He had to go on a two week trip to discutas major issues. Shikamaru, Neji, and Sai were traveling with him. He went to say goodbye to his girls. Kurenai understood.... But Mirai's reaction was heartbreaking... She wanted to go with Kaka-chan... She wanted Kaka-chan to stay with her. She was crying her eyes out. It scared them both. In that moment both of them realized this wasn't a couple's relationship. Mirai was directly affected by it. Shikamaru had also come to say goodbye to his goddaughter. He he saw her like that... Crying hopelessly his fiears became a reality. Mirai could really get hurt if things didn't work out between Kakashi and Kurenai. They both realized that too... Kakashi stayed until Mirai stopped crying and fell asleep.</p><p>Kakashi: I am really sorry for what happened. I didn't expect her to react like that.<br/>Kurenai: neither did I. Mirai has become very fond of you. <br/>Kakashi: I care for her too... I care for both of you... Very deeply. Kurenai.... <br/>Kurenai: yes.... <br/>Kakashi: what do you want from this relationship? <br/>Kurenai: what? <br/>Kakashi: I understand you are a parent. I respect and admire that. I know you have many things on your plate. I don't want to impose or rush things... But I think we need to see where we are going. For both of us. But mainly for Mirai. I adore her. She is very important to me. I want what's best for her. But I can't decide that. You are her mother. You are the one to decide that. <br/>Kurenai: thank you. You are very thoughtful. I do care about you... Very deeply. So does Mirai. I think I need to think... I have to think very carefully. <br/>Kakashi: you'll tell me when you know... Don't worry. I'll wait until you do. </p><p>Kakashi let that night hoping to have a positive answer from her. He realized he wanted more. He wanted to get home and find them both there. He wanted, for the first time in his life, to be married. If they were married, Kurenai and Mirai could come with him to these meetings. If she were his wife, he could wake up to see her every day, to embrace her while they sleep. To have her touch at his reach. He had never felt for anyone what he was feeling now. He was sure that for the first time in his life... Kakashi Hatake, the legendary ninja, hero of the 4th ninja war, 6th hokage.... Him... He was in love....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. To hokage or to hokage....Kurenai's choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kurenai and Kakash's relationship has taken a more serious turn. They are publicly dating. Kakashi has taken his role as a step-father for Mirai very seriously. Mirai has grown extremely fond of her Kaka-chan... But Kakashi is out on hokage business. Kurenai knows his job is crucial to stablish parameters of peace... He has a hard job, he needs to make that work. But would it work if she is in his life? Would their relationship interfere with his duties?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi had left for a two-week summit. Mirai was sleeping after crying for a while. It was obvious the little girl had grown fond of Kakashi. He loved her too... That was one of the things that made Kurenai give this relationship a shot. Kakashi didn't see Mirai as bagagge... for him Mirai was a perk... He loved her, dotted on her, spoiled her... And she knew he cared for her as well. They were both adults who had suffered loss, lived through wars... fought in them. They both understood each other very well. She really had feelings for him. She thought she could never feel those butterflies in her stomach again... not after Asuma... Yet here they were... she was feeling anxious at the idea of not seeing him for two weeks. The next day, she had to take Mirai for her check up at the hospital. On the way there, she realized that people looked at her differently. People were gossipping around her...She realized that dating Kakashi had an effect, not only on her but also on how people percieved her now. That was something she hadn't thought about... She was not dating Hatake Kakashi, a great ninja... She was dating Hatake Kakashi, THE HOKAGE. His position was one of power and responsibility. He was the one in charge of crafting the peace accords with the other shinobi nations. She knew, she knew, just as the rest of ninjas, that the one to calm things down in Kage summits was him. He was vital to the peace treaties. He was the role model for new shinobis, and an inspiritation for the rest. He was even training Naruto to become his sucessor. She started to freak out. Luckly, Shizune was the one to check on Mirai, she noticed Kurenai's trouble. As they were friends, Shizune decided to ask what was wrong.</p><p>Shizune: Kurenai, Mirai is perfectly fine. She is growing very well... Why are you worried about?<br/>Kurenai: I am sorry.... I just... I don't know how... I just... It's complicated... <br/>Shizune: Well, My lunch break is right now... We could go to the playground and talk<br/>Kurenai: Yes, I would like to talk to someone... Let's go...<br/>Shizune: well, Mirai is distracted playing with the other children... What's going on?<br/>Kurenai: Well I guess everyone knows Kakashi and me are dating... <br/>Shizune: Yes... congratulations! you make a lovely couple... and it's obvious he adores Mirai....<br/>Kurenai: He does, and things are going great between us... but... I've always seen him as Kakashi, my friend, Kakashi my peer... then, it hit me... He isn't Kakashi my friend or my peer... He is Hatake Kakashi, The Sixth Hokage. Lord Hokage.... <br/>Shizune: oh.... It is a very important position...<br/>Kurenai: Yes... I don't know if... If us... him and me dating fits with that position. <br/>Shizune: What do you mean?<br/>Kurenai: He is the most important ninja in the village... He isn't only our leader... He is taking the lead in the shinobi world, negotiating peace treaties... Keeping control on rogue ninjas. Creating the transition for our village from a military town in to a regular town... He is working non-stop on it... You know... You've been working with him while he transitioned to the charge. He is a vital piece in this world... and I.... I am just me...<br/>Shizune: And?<br/>Kurenai: And? what if I am a distraction from his dutties? What if I hinder his functions? What if I am not up to the charge of being in a relationship with someone that impotant?<br/>Shizune: Kurenai... you're overthinking. You are an amazing woman, a great shinobi. You aren't in anyway a hidrance for him. I believe that since he's been going out with you... before you went public... he has been very happy, he seems more relaxed. I believe that you help him go on. You help him with his stress.... you make him happy...<br/>Kurenai: He makes me happy too... I just... I have to think things through... he wants... he wants something more...<br/>Shizune: More!?... you mean... marriage?!<br/>Kurenai: No.... at least not yet... I don't know... I.... I haven't thought about that.... I was thinking about  spending more time together... maybe spending some nights together...<br/>do you think he meant... marriage?!<br/>Shizune: Calm down... calm down.... How would I know what he meant? I am just jumping into conclusions.... I don't know... but... if things keep moving forward... that's where it would lead... right?<br/>Kurenai: I..... no..... no.... I can't ... I mean... Mirai....<br/>Shizune: Calm down... Remember we don't know that for sure... besides... that is something you both have to talk.... don't freak out... Just analyze what you feel...<br/>Kurenai: That's part of it... It's not just me.... It's Mirai... I don't want her to get confused... She is Asuma's daughter... What if she forgets him?<br/>Shizune: You wouldn't let that happen... I know Kakashi wouldn't either...<br/>Kurenai: There  is so much... I just need to think...</p><p>She left for home that afternoon. She tried to relax so she could think better later. A couple, as she was giving Mirai her breakfast, a message arrived. One of Kakashi's dogs had a package with a message. She gave the dog water and something to eat. It stayed over to take a nap. She read the message. It said he missed her, and he missed Mirai. He sent her a beautiful fan, and for Mirai, a beautiful toy-dog. Mirai was happy with it. Specially because Kaka-chan had sent it for her. Kakashi knew how much Mirai liked dogs, specially fluffy dogs. And the fan for her... It had a pattern of her favorite flowers. She felt incredibly happy just to know he had sent a message... he thought of them... She thought of him too... He send a message back.. We miss you too... She sent a picture of "him" made by Mirai... She also sent a little note for Kakashi that said : I'll have something special for you when you come back....</p><p>Days went by, and Kurenai felt sad... She really missed Kakashi... She realized that her feelings were very strong... almost the same as for Asuma... The feeling was different at its core... She had fallen head over heals for Asuma... It was something almost electric... extremely passionate... not very rational at the beginning. They never discussed where their relationship would go... She told him she was pregnant... He was happy... they agreed on talking after his mission... that never happened... she mourned him. She still did... They had made a promise to move on if any of them died... She was doing that... moving on was possible... she had found a great man... he was fantastic with her and her daughter. But she was intimidated by the fact that Kakashi is the hokage. Asuma always said he never had a good relationship with his father, he was always busy as hokage. It made him join a paramilitar group in his youth. At the end, he didn't have a great relationship with him. She didn't know how things would turn out to be, but she had to think about Mirai... The little girl asked for Kakashi every day. She suffered when he wasn't around. How it would be for her if she were to form a family with Kakashi? So many things to discuss... She knew she wanted to give it a chance... She hoped it could work out. </p><p>Kakashi arrived a few days later. He coudn't inmediately come to see her. Problems had arisen in the Hyuga clan. Hinata had briefly explained what had happened. This was a situation were Hyuga would have acted by itself, but with the new regulations, they had passed that issue over to the Konoha goverment. It was the first time they let Konoha intervene in a family issue. It was progress, but it also meant Kakashi's possition being crucial. It certified her belief of her being in the way. Kakashi arrived a couple days later.</p><p>Kakashi: Hello Kurenai (rolled his mask down and kissed her). I know is very late, but I really wanted to see you.<br/>Kurenai: No problem. I know you are very busy...<br/>Kakashi: Is Mirai already asleep? Of course she is, it's very late.<br/>Kurenai: I think we need to talk. Kakashi... You are the hokage. I don't want to interfere in your job...<br/>Kakashi: What? what are you talking about? How do you think you interfere?<br/>Kurenai: Because... because you get distracted, and you have to make time for me, and for Mirai... I hadn't realized that... but I've been thinking about it and I don't want you to have problems because of us....<br/>Kakashi: What?1.... Problems?! Where do you get that from? Kurenai.... You and Mirai make things better for me... I never planned to be the hokage, it was never my dream... But I realized that being in this position allowed me to help more, to accomplish many things. But it is sometimes a burden... Seeing you and Mirai... It helps me keep going...<br/>Kurenai: Do you really mean it?<br/>Kakashi: Kurenai, I had never felt this for anyone. I want you to be part of my life. I had always been afraid of losing those I care for... I tried not to form bonds because of that. I repressed myself from it. But now things are different... I want to be with you... I want to see you everyday. You know, when I was on the summit, all I could think about was that if you and I were married, you could come on this trips, Mirai could come too... And then I would see both of you every day... Every single day...<br/>Kurenai: What?!<br/>Kakashi: Will you marry me?... You don't have to answer now... I know is soon, but I would really...</p><p>Kakashi couldn't finish what he was saying. Kurenai kissed him so passionately he couldn't react logicaly, they both let their bodies tell them what to do. Kurenai realized she had fallen in love with him, she had to accept she also wanted to be by his side everyday. Be with him like this as long as she could. She saw all the love he had for her in his eyes, his caresses... she wanted him to feel her as well. She gave him everything she could, more than she thought possible. He did as well, he tried to express all his feelings with his actions... He had never experienced something so intense as that. They couldn't speak for hours after it... they just stayed there, embracing each other... staring at each other's eyes. They both realized something. They were meant to be. It didn't matter what happened around them, they would get by... they would make it work. The next moring it was time to speak about how to make things work.</p><p>Mirai: Kaka-chan!!!!!!! You're back!!! yei!!!!!!!! I want to be with Kaka-chan!!!!!<br/>Kakashi: Hello there my little firefly! Look at you! You grew while I was away!<br/>Mirai: Come and see this!<br/>Kurenai: Mirai, Breakfast first.<br/>Kakashi: Come on... let's have breakfast together.... as a family...<br/>Kurenai: By the way.... The answer to your question is yes...<br/>Kakashi: what?! I thought you had already accepted.... but it's good to hear it with words too...</p><p>A month later Kakashi and Kurenai got married in a private ceremony. One week later they announced their marriage and had a celebration in the village. It was something definetely smaller than Naruto's wedding, but it was a lovely affair. Kakashi and Kurenai moved to a house with a nice garden. He also became a legal guardian for Mirai. He didn't adopt her. She should have her father's last name Sarutobi, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to be her father, he loved her as his daughter. Later on Kurenai and Kakashi had a son, Hatake Kenshin. Life was good for Kakashi. He finally had a chance of hapiness...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapters will be about Ino and Sai's relationship. It is one relationship that many people dislike for the fact that Ino liked Sai at the beginning because he looked a bit like Sasuke. So, I want to explain what could have drawn Sai to her and her to him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ino and Sai's journey to romance part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sai keeps his word, so he takes Ino out on a date. She is excited but not sure if Sai is really interested in her or just keeping his word....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the expected day. Ino was really nervous. She was going on a date with Sai! True… She had asked him… and he had accepted out of gratitude… They had been on a mission, Sai had been brainwashed… Ino had helped him come back to normal. He had asked her if he could do anything for her. She asked for a date. Thinking about it, it seemed desperate. Maybe he might have felt obliged to do it. That made her sad. Truth be told, Ino had always liked Sai since the first moment they met. She thought of him as handsome, mainly because he reminded her of Sasuke. As time went by and she got to know him a bit better, she realized he was very different from Sasuke. He was an artistic soul who spent time observing nature, he was sometimes very open with his opinions, tried to make friends. She saw how loyal he was to others, to Konoha. He was a true remarkable man. He had become one of the to-go men for the sixth Hokage. He was that trustworthy. He had always been kind to her. But one thing was true… He had never shown any interest in her. He was just as kind and attentive to her as with any other kunoichi. Perhaps this was going to be a one-time thing. If it was, then, she would make the best out of it. She prepared as best as she could, nice sexy dress, make up, perfume… ready to go.</p><p>Sai had never been out on a date. He knew about them, but he had never been interested in that. He had been more interested in making friends. He had studied how to make and keep them. He had read a couple of books on romantic interactions, but he really had never paid much attention to them. He knew dates were a big deal for girls, he had even asked Sakura what Ino liked. If he was going to go on a date, at least do it right. He didn’t particularly liked Ino, he didn’t dislike her either, it was just that he had never paid much attention to her. She wasn’t exactly ugly once you looked at her. She had a very feminine figure, nice curbs, full breasts, a tiny waist. Her hair was well taken care of. She wore make up to enhance her eyes and lips. And she always smelled nice, a flowery scent. She just seemed quite silly. He knew she wasn’t just a silly girl, he knew she had fought with all her might during the war. Once the intelligence division had been destroyed, she had been the one connecting all of them with her clan’s jutsu. Anyway, this was a new and strange adventure to live. A date…But the whole thing seemed awkard. She had asked him to ask her out... So, she has asked him out. He didn't find information about that in any book. So he asked Naruto. He told him he should think that it was just as if Sai himself had asked her, to act like if it had been him... Naruto told him things came naturally when there were feelings involved... But Sai didn't have feelings for Ino. He thought she was a good Kunoichi, but that didn't seem enough to base his actions. He thought a lot about what to do. So he asked Sakura about what things Ino liked. She definetely asked him not to say mean things. He then thought about Ino, She was brave, honest, a good and loyal friend; he respected that, friendship was something very important for him. He had to admit she wasn't exactly ugly either. She had beautiful her, a very curvy figure, and deep honest eyes... A really nice smile too. Sai prepared as best as he could for the mission: Date with Ino.</p><p>Ino: I’m soo sorry Sai. I didn’t mean to make you wait… I am 10 minutes late! I am really Sorry. <br/>Sai: Do not worry. I read in a book that is Ok for women to be late in a date. I made a reservation in the Seafood restaurant. I found out you really like seafood. <br/>Ino:… Yes, I do! That’s very thoughtful of you!<br/>Sai: Shall we go now?<br/>Ino: Yes, thank you. </p><p>Ino was impressed by all the details Sai had taken into account, the restaurant, the menu, he even ordered for her, what she really likes! Oh dear… It was impossible not to get illusioned by those displays of well-thought details. How could he had known? It made her day dream into having a relationship with him. Sai and her holding hands… kissing… alone… </p><p>Sai: Has this been enjoyable for you? I hope so… I read in a book that these kind of things are very important for women. Details matter. That’s why I asked Sakura about things that you like.<br/>Ino: Thank you. I had never been on a date with these much details (she had been out a couple of times with other guys but nothing really worked there) I was thinking…<br/>Sai: Well, we have arrived to your house…. Good evening<br/>Ino: Bye…. I ….. hum…. </p><p>Ino saw how Sai left. He had been very agreeable until that moment. What had happened? Had he been nice to her just because he read it in a book? Did he really enjoy being with her? She guessed not. It was obvious Sai wasn’t interested at all in her. This was extremely embarrassing. How was she going to face him again? Ugh! A really remarkable awkward situation. She felt so lonely. She wanted to have a boyfriend, not just any boyfriend, but someone who could understand her. Perhaps she didn’t have to push for a relationship with someone, she had to wait to find the right person. On the other hand, Sai felt a bit shocked himself. He had read about dating, and, according to the book Kakashi had given him, he was supposed to kiss Ino when they arrived at her house. He had never kissed anyone before, and it felt weird. Ino was a friend, a comrade in battle, and if he did something improper, she would hit him. He guessed she wasn’t as strong as Sakura, but he didn’t want to be hit by anyone, or be labeled as a pervert for kissing her. He was surprised he had actually enjoyed his date with Ino. She seemed silly and superficial, but there was more to her. He knew she wasn’t a dumb bimbo. What he didn’t really understand was why she acted like one very often. On the date she didn’t, she was very charming. She spoke a bit about the flowers used to decorate the restaurant tables. He didn’t know how many meanings a flower could have, or why those flowers where a good choice for a Sea Food Restaurant. He realized that Ino, on top of being an active kunoichi sent on missions, she had to manage and work at the Yamanaka Flower shop. She told him it had been her mother’s, she wasn’t a ninja, so she had her flower shop. After she died, her father continued with it, mainly because it kept her mother’s memory alive. She kept it because she wanted to keep both her parents near her heart. That showed love and care, even for those who were gone. Sai had lost his brother, Shin, and to remember him he kept his sketch book. But taking care of a store, prepare the flowers, that took dedication. That spoke so much about Ino’s dedication to those she loved. He was curious to learn about keeping relationships with those who are dead alive. He thought he would ask Ino out again. He wanted to find out more about her. He just had to find a moment to do so.</p><p>The next morning Ino was arranging some flower bouquets, Naruto wanted flowers for Hinata. They had been dating for a while and were planning on getting married. Naruto didn’t know much about flowers, but he trusted Ino in that regard. She prepared a beautiful bouquet with lilies and daffodils. As Naruto was paying for it, Sai entered the store. Ino jumped a little, she blushed, this was going to be an odd interaction for sure.</p><p>Naruto: Hey Sai! Nice to see you around here! <br/>Sai: Hello Naruto. That’s a beautiful bouquet of flowers you have there. Hinata will love them.<br/>Naruto: I know she will. She loves flowers. Are you buying any flowers?<br/>Sai: No, I came to talk  to Ino. But if she is busy, I can come back later.<br/>Naruto: No, she isn’t I just finished buying these, and she told me she doesn’t have any other order today.<br/>Ino: Naruto!!!..... I… well That’s true<br/>Sai: Well, see you around Naruto….<br/>Naruto: See you around too….<br/>Sai: Ino, you look upset… Are you upset? Am I really interrupting you?<br/>Ino: No, it’s just that…. Well… this is awkward…<br/>Sai: Why? Did I do something wrong yesterday?... To be honest it was my first date. I wasn’t sure if it was appropriate or not to do the things I did…. I guess I must ask you to forgive me if I offended you…<br/>Ino: No… No… it’s not that… it’s just that… well… I thought… I thought you didn’t like going out with me…<br/>Sai: Why would you say that?<br/>Ino: (lowering her eyes and voice a bit more as she spoke) Because you left very abruptly. You didn’t even say goodbye properly. I couldn’t say goodbye to you… You just left. I thought… I thought… You just wanted the date to be over…. <br/>Sai: Oh…. Well… I’m not very good at dates, I told you that was my first one. I just didn’t know what to do next….<br/>Ino: uh?!<br/>Sai: Well, since I had never been on a date, I asked Naruto and Kakashi sensei about what to do. Naruto said to ask Sakura about the things you liked, and Kakashi sensei… Well… he gave me a book. It said many things…. But… Well… According to the book, I was supposed to kiss you last night.<br/>Ino: Kiss me?!<br/>Sai: Yeah… I… I didn’t know if it was OK… I mean, the book Kakashi sensei gave me says so, but… I don’t think you wanted me to kiss you…<br/>Ino: Oh… But…. But… did you want to kiss me?<br/>Sai: I don’t know. I have never kissed anyone… <br/>Ino: Oh… I see… Don’t worry, I mean… I’m just happy you liked the date.<br/>Sai: Would you like to go out again?<br/>Ino: Really?!... I mean, Of course! <br/>Sai: Is it Ok if we go out tonight?<br/>Ino: Tonight? No, there’s no problem… <br/>Sai: Good. I’ll pick you up at 8 then.<br/>Ino: I’ll be ready waiting for you. <br/>Sai: See you then, gorgeous….</p><p>Ino was really excited. Sai had asked her out again! Oh my! She knew Sai hadn’t had much time socializing, but he was honest, he told her he had no idea what to do after the date was over… He had thought about kissing her. Maybe he didn’t know if he should do it, or if she wanted him to do so. Well, she did. She had kissed one guy before, Hayime Sota, but nothing came out of there. He was just looking for sex. She isn’t like that. She wants to be with someone special, someone that means a lot to her. He wasn’t special, and after a couple of dates, he tried to impose himself on her. She had taught him about trying that… she sure had. And when Shikamaru and Choji found out… they too had given him a piece of their mind. But Sai was different. She knew he was. That’s what she liked most about him. He was a little box of surprises… That night, she was willing to show him she was very interested in him. Maybe tonight he wouldn't doubt about kissing her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ino and Sai's journey to romance part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ino and Sai become closer once Sai has a chance to see the real Ino, not the one she pretends to be when hanging with others....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was eight o’clock. Sai came over and he looked happy. Ino had put on a beautiful dress and a shiny red lipstick.  She was really happy. They went for dinner to a barbecue restaurant. They walked along the river for a while. They talked about the things they liked, the things that had changed since the war. In other words, a true conversation. Ino had never talked about those personal topics with other people, besides Sakura, Shikamaru, and Choji. She felt for some reason she could trust Sai. He made her feel that way. Sai was amazed of how easy was to talk to Ino. He had made some friends, but the only woman he hung out with was Sakura. But with Ino, it felt somehow different. He realized he enjoyed the way she looked at him. Nobody looked at him that way. He wasn’t sure what it meant, but he sure liked it. He walked her home. This time he asked her if he could kiss her; she said it was OK. It was just a little peck on the lips, but it meant much more than just that. He just stared at her after the kiss, she smiled back. Ino giggle a little bit and ask him if she could kiss him. Sai was a bit shocked but accepted…. Ino placed one of her hands on his shoulder, with the other she grabbed the back of his head, she didn’t have to pull him, Sai let her hands guide him, their lips touched one more time, but this time there was more movement, he barely separated his lips, but that was enough for Ino to kiss him more intensively. When the kiss ended, they were both flushed and happy. They said goodbye and agreed to meet again soon because Sai was leaving on a mission the next day. The next morning, Ino got a call to present herself at the hokage’s office. She went there and had a chat with the Sixth and Shikamaru.</p><p>Kakashi: Hello Ino. I am glad you came. <br/>Ino: I am here and ready to help you in any way possible.<br/>Kakashi: I have anbu going to pick a suspicious person up. He was seen around the edges of the fire country. He will he brought for interrogation. I need you to dig in his mind.<br/>Ino: Thank you for taking me into account, but I am not the best member of the Yamanaka clan…<br/>Kakashi: That might be true, but I know you are one of the best ones. Your father trained you personally and your abilities have been tested before, at the war. I know you’ll do fine. Even Yamanaka Matsumoto agrees, and he was second to your father. I know you have continued training with him. And the most important point is that Shikamaru trusts in you.<br/>Shikamaru: I trust you blindly Ino. I know what you are capable of and how strong you are and how loyal you can be.<br/>Ino: I understand, I’ll be ready. When will the suspect be brought?<br/>Kakashi: I hope they come back early tomorrow. Be at the intelligence department headquarters at 7am the latest.<br/>Ino: Of course. </p><p>Ino was happy to be taken into account by the intelligence department. Her father had been the leader of that division alongside with Shikamaru’s dad. She knew she wasn’t as strong as her father was. But she was one of the members of the Yamanaka clan with the best abilities for the mind transfer jutsu. She was going to do her best to help build the shinobi world her father died fighting for.</p><p>The next she arrived on time to the intelligence department. She found some ambus there, they were holding the prisoner. Shikamaru was present, as well as Kakashi. She started digging in the suspects mind. It was hard and messy. She had to put his thoughts in order. It was obvious this man had been trained to avoid interrogations or get his mind read. She worked hard, for hours. She finally managed to break the man’s hold on his own thoughts and discovered he was part of a rogue group of ninjas trying to destabilize the current shinobi goverments. It seemed the organization, named Tsume (meaning claws), was working in the five shinobi nations. Once she finished, Ino was really tired. She got dizzy and nearly collapsed, one of the ambu there held her, he carried her out of the interrogation room to another room where there was a small stretcher. He laid her down, and covered her with a bedsheet. Ino fell asleep as fast as her head rested on the stetcher. The ambu who had done that was Sai. He had observed how determined she was and how persistent and efficient she was. He was impressed, he had had the chance to see another aspect of her he had never seen before. He saw a side of her that showed him the true Ino. He was very interested in her. </p><p>Shikamaru: You can go rest now. Thank you for bringing her here Sai.<br/>Sai: No problem. By the way… Do you think it would be weird if I stay with her here while she sleeps?<br/>Shikamaru: What do you mean?<br/>Sai: I would like to stay here by her side while she sleeps<br/>Shikamaru:…uh?.... Why would you do that?<br/>Sai: We… I mean… we are dating. And… I would like to stay with her while she sleeps.<br/>Shikamaru: Ok… Sai… by dating you mean…?<br/>Sai: we have been out a couple of times…<br/>Shikamaru: So…. Have you asked her to be your girlfriend?<br/>Sai: No… we are just going out… isn’t dating going out?<br/>Shikamaru: Yes, but… you have to ask if she wants to be your girlfriend…<br/>Sai: Like Naruto and Hinata?<br/>Shikamaru: yes…<br/>Sai: But they are going to get married….<br/>Shikamaru: You can date someone without it meaning you get married. Listen, I just don’t want anything bad happening to Ino. She is a sister to me… I don’t want anyone to hurt her… <br/>Sai: I see… you want to protect her.<br/>Shikamaru: Yes… Just… If you’re not really into her, please do not encourage her feelings. Just that. You can stay… But if she hits you when she wakes up… it’s on you.<br/>Sai: I don’t mind…</p><p>Sai stayed there just looking at her. She seemed more peaceful sleeping than when she was awake. When he first had met her, he didn’t think she was pretty, he really didn’t pay attention to things like that. But now, looking at her sleeping, she looked beautiful, especially since she wasn’t wearing makeup. She looked fresh and vivacious. He felt the urge to sketch her… He didn’t usually sketch people… he preferred abstract art… but her features, her expression, the light coming from the window… they were the perfect combination. He didn’t have what he needed to do it, so he decided to look at her so carefully as to remember every single detail. He wanted her image embedded in his mind. After a couple of hours Ino woke up.</p><p>Ino: Ahhhh!! (yawning in a very unlady like fashion) Where..? What..? Ah…. I remember now… I must have collapsed after the interrogation. Huh? Ambu?<br/>Sai: Yes, I hope you don’t mind me being here…<br/>Ino: Sa…Sa….Sai!!! Oh my!!!! How embarrassing!!! You must think I looked awful… Oh my… I must look horrible just waking up… oh no!!! (covering her face with her hands)<br/>Sai: On the contrary, I think you look beautiful. <br/>Ino: huh?... Do you really mean it?<br/>Sai: Yes, your features are better appreciated without the makeup. Your face muscles were more relaxed than when you seem to be controlling your gestures. It is easier to appreciate the real size of your eyes and the symmetry of your face. You are indeed beautiful<br/>Ino: I… Thank you… It is quite embarrassing for me… Nobody had said those things about me before… I feel really happy.<br/>Sai: If no one has told you that, I am glad I am the first. If you want… I can walk you home. You might be tired still, and I don’t want you to collapse in the middle of town. I am really concern for your safety.<br/>Ino: Thank you… I would like to go home now.</p><p>Both of them walked to Ino’s house, Sai had changed out of his ambu uniform to a more civilian look. They were walking very close to each other. Ino thought he was doing it so he could catch her if she swayed, but it also felt different… It somehow changed, their interaction. She could feel Sai being more relaxed by her proximity, comfortable. She couldn’t deny she felt the same way. Somehow she didn’t feel as nervous as she had by his side. It was a nice feeling. Sai felt very comfortable, even pleased walking by her side. He felt the urge to touch her… He wanted to hold her hand. He had seen movies and read books where people dating would hold hands and walk around like that. He had seen Naruto walking like that a couple of times, even Shikamaru holding Temari’s hand. But Shikamaru was right. Sai needed to make his intentions clear. If he wanted to always walk this close to her, to hold her hand, to get to know her better, he had to ask her. But, What if she said no? She had asked him out in the first place. What if she said yes? Sai was suddenly realizing he had no idea how he could be a boyfriend… his main interaction with a female out of missions had been Sakura, and now Ino… Anyways, he needed to act. So he got ready to ask her. They arrived at Ino’s house, Sai looked both concerned and embarrassed, Ino didn’t know how to react to this sudden change.<br/>Ino: Is everything Ok Sai?<br/>Sai: I… yes…. But…no… I mean…I want to ask you something<br/>Ino: Tell me…<br/>Sai: Would you like to be my girlfriend?<br/>Ino: (smiling ) Yes! I’d love to<br/>Sai: I have a second question… Can I kiss my girlfriend<br/>Ino: Of course.</p><p>Ino and Sai kissed. This time the kiss was more intense than the previous one. Sai kissed her this time. She could feel his tongue playing with hers, his hands sliding up and down her body, pressing her body against his. She also pulled him closer to her own body, she could feel his scent, it was intoxicating. She could hear herself moaning while kissing, she could also hear him do so. She just stopped for a couple of seconds to see his face. He stared at her as well. She had never had anyone looking at her like that… It was both with care and happiness… Sai felt the same way. For some reason, he felt drunk in whatever he was feeling. If he could give a name to his feeling it would be happiness, something he had never felt before… They continued kissing until they were interrupted by one of the Yamanaka clan’s member, Yamanaka Matsumoto. Sai left his girlfriend at home. He guessed she had to report to the leader of her clan about her performance. He left just expecting to be in her arms again…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ino and Sai's journey to romance part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sai is trying to understand the nature of his feelings, is it love? But someone might get in the way of this couple's relationship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ino couldn’t shake the feeling she had had for the last couple of weeks. She was incredibly happy to be Sai’s girlfriend. Their relationship was going in the right directions. They saw each other every day neither had missions. They would meet for lunch, dinner, or breakfast, walk around town, talk about their interests and wishes, kissed…a lot. Things were going amazingly great. The only dark cloud in Ino’s parade was Yamanaka Matsumoto. He was the leader of the clan now that her father had died. He insisted on continuing training Ino personally. But what she didn’t like lately was his growing interest in finding out about her relationship with Sai. It was obvious he didn’t approve of it. Why he didn’t was something Ino would like to know. When thinking about it, Sai was a remarkable ninja, one of the hokage’s personal anbu. He was trustworthy, reliable, brave. He had a very promising ninja career ahead of him. He was also kind and a true friend. Ino tried to think about it and concluded Matsumoto was trying to take care of her as a father would. Perhaps he felt with the obligation to do so since her father was gone. She appreciated the concern, but for some reason it seemed a bit odd.</p><p>On the other hand, Sai was happy and excited. He had created a very strong bond with someone. He had never felt this comfortable with anyone before. He had never craved for someone’s touch before. Ino gave him a feeling of belonging, a feeling of warmth and safety he had never felt in his life. She made him feel important, wanted, he mattered to her. He wanted to be with her as much as possible. He just didn’t want to lose her. For the first time in his life he was truly afraid of losing someone. He had been officially dating Ino for almost a month now. One event made him think about his relationship. Naruto decided to propose to Hinata. To make it special, he had asked Sai and Sakura to help him with the decoration. Nobody else knew about Naruto’s plan. Sakura was the one in charge to hang with Hinata and make her go to the place Naruto had chosen. It was a successful proposal. Hinata accepted. Seeing Naruto and Hinata get engaged made Sai think about the possibility to get married… But what did that mean? He truly needed to understand what was going on with him. </p><p>Sai: Sakura… I have a question…<br/>Sakura: Yes, tell me.<br/>Sai: I would like to know how…. When… I mean<br/>Sakura: Ask without doubt.<br/>Sai: How do you know you love someone? I mean, You obviously love Sasuke Kun. How did you know you love him?<br/>Sakura: It is a feeling of not only attraction, you actually want that person to be OK. You want to protect them, help them in any way possible. At the beginning I liked Sasuke physically, but with time, I discovered more things about him. He sincerely cares for his friends. He can be very kind and thoughtful. I feel in love of that side of him. There was a moment when it all was gone, but now… it’s back… I know I want to be by his side and help him carry the weight of his sins…. I want to support him…. I guess is hard to explain.<br/>Sai: I guess love is not a feeling easily explained…<br/>Sakura: Is there anything else I could help you with?<br/>Sai: No… I just wondered what love really is…<br/>Sakura: You wonder if you love Ino?<br/>Sai: I want to know what I actually feel for her… <br/>Sakura: That is something you will find out eventually. Give it some time…</p><p>Sai left Sakura. He had an important mission. Yamanaka Matsumoto had chosen him and other two ninjas for a recognition mission. They were to go to one of the farthest villages in the land of fire to check if there were any rogue ninja’s creating trouble. Matsumoto himself was accompanying them. Sai knew he was the head of the Yamanaka clan now that Ino’s father had died. He also knew that in clans like those, it is a formality to ask the head for permission to date a member of the clan. He had seen that with Lee and Naruto with the Hyuga… For what he had been able to find out about the Yamanaka, they weren’t as strict, but they were traditional in that sense. Sai understood that for Ino it might be very important if he asked permission to Matsumoto. But asking would also mean Sai was deadly serious in dating her. He had to find a way to know. He wanted to speak to Naruto again.</p><p>Naruto: What’s up Sai? How are things with you?<br/>Sai: Great… that’s why I want to talk to you… You know I am dating Ino, right?<br/>Naruto: Yeah, you look great together…. Is everything alright with you two?<br/>Sai: Yes… but I am not sure if I am in love with her… I mean… I like her, I like spending time with her. I enjoy listening to the sound of her laughing… I love sketching her… but I don’t know if that is love… how did you know you loved Hinata?<br/>Naruto: I knew I liked her, I mean, Hinata has always been beautiful. But the moment I understood I truly loved her was when I almost lost her. Seeing her leaving with Toneri almost killed me… I couldn’t picture her with anyone else but me… Thinking she could be with someone else… that hurt and hurt badly. It still does… I mean, if I imagine her with someone else… I don’t only dislike it… it hurts me….<br/>Sai: Just thinking about someone else with her…. I have never thought about that… I mean… She … someone else… I don’t know….<br/>Naruto: And you? Do you see yourself with someone else?<br/>Sai: No… I mean… I have never been interested in anyone before… I had never been attracted to anyone…. It is quite new for me. <br/>Naruto: Well, I guess you’ll need more time to understand what’s going on… I mean… it took me years to realize what I really felt for Hinata…. <br/>Sai: You are right… </p><p>Sai went to Ino’s house to say goodbye; he was going on a mission that would take a couple of weeks long. Right there, just thinking about how many days they would be apart made it hard to swallow. It would be weeks before he could hear her voice, feel her warmth again. He hadn’t even lelf yet, but he was already missing her… could it be love? <br/>The next day Sai went on his mission with Yamanaka Matsumoto, his son, Yamanaka Akihiro, and another anbu by the name of Nen. The mission was simple but they had to be careful when executing it. Akihiro was very friendly to him. He was talkative and kind. Ken was distant, like any other anbu. However, Matsumoto was really serious, especially when addressing to him. Sai wanted to ask Matsumoto’s permission to date Ino. They were already dating, but Sai wanted to make things more formal, it felt natural to do so. He decided to ask for some time alone with Matsumoto, Sai was feeling really nervous. </p><p>Sai: Matsumoto sama, I have asked to speak with you not about the mission, but about…<br/>Matsumoto: Ino…. I saw this coming…. I’ve seen you both parading around town. <br/>Sai: Oh… Well, What I want to ask is your permission as leader of the clan to officially date Ino.<br/>Matsumoto: I like the fact that you ask my permission. I see you consider my opinion on the matter important so, I am going to be straightforward with you. Inoichi was a dear friend of mine, now that he is gone I try to keep an eye on Ino without intervening too much in her life. I see her well-being as a tribute to my dear departed friend, that’s why I will ask you to break things up with her.<br/>Sai: What?....<br/>Matsumoto: You are a fine ninja, I will never discuss that. I remember the first time I saw you, an incredible anbu. Nevertheless, you are not the right man for someone like Ino. She is a sensitive girl with a golden heart, she needs someone who can love her. I KNOW who you are… Do you?<br/>Sai: What do you mean?<br/>Matsumoto: I know you are an orphan brainwashed by Danzou. You have no idea of your family. You don’t even have a name. You were raised as a killing weapon with no autonomy, no feelings, no past, no future… Can you really love? Can you love HER? I don’t mean to offend you, but you must understand who Ino is and who you are. <br/>Sai: I know that I am not a common person, I know the way I was raised has left me unavailable to comprehend many interactions between people, but I am learning what friendship is, what love is… I am not longer just a weapon…<br/>Matsumoto: Listen to yourself…. You ARE LEARNING… Is Ino just an experiment to quench your curiosity? Did you start going out with her because you felt attraction or for learning?... Boy, you have no name… Ino is a respected and beloved member of a clan that has existed for hundreds of years. She has a family name and a family history, she has a beating and loving heart, she has a mind of her own… I can tell just by looking at her that she loves you… But my question is, Do you understand that? Can you respond to her feelings with the same intensity? Can you truly love her?... Your silence makes me think you might not be able to… If you claim to have feelings for her, think about your relationship and do what is best for HER.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In the next chapter we will see how Kakashi and Kurenai figure things out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>